Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten Wars
by Fullmetalcrusade
Summary: What really went on while Sora was in Castle Oblivion? This is Roxas's backstory
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It all begins…with birth by sleep"

Sora opened his eyes after hearing those words, faint and distant, yet distinguishable. He rubbed his eyes and noticed he was standing right in the middle of the dark city in the world that never was. He examined his surroundings, rubbing his eyes several times as they adjust. He felt as though he'd just awaken from a long slumber, yet he had no idea how he ended up back in the world of nothingness.

_What's going on? Why am I in this city?_

Sora blinked again, his eyes now fully adjusted, though his body still half asleep. He struggled to stay on his feet, as his legs felt like giving away under all the pressure of his body. Sora looked a little into the distance of the long dark city street, illuminated by the ominous lights from the buildings and the cold stare of the moon which Xemnas had used in his attempt to create his Kingdom Hearts. In the distance he saw a figure, dressed in an Organization XIII cloak. It seemed to be a man, a young man. Sora prepared to defend himself, knowing that anyone dressed that way was only there to start a fight. He drew his kingdom key, something he hadn't had to do in a while. The figure approached him, stopping about 20 yards ahead. Rain clouds appeared in the dark sky, but didn't cover the evil moon. The rain began to pour to the ground quickly, pelting both Sora and the man in front of him. The giant drops slammed to the ground, splashing loudly. It sounded almost like someone was dropping rocks from the sky onto the street. Puddles formed quickly on the dark city street all around Sora and his enemy. The air became suddenly chilled, cold enough that Sora could now see his and his enemies breath.

"Who are you!" Sora asked the man. "I thought I took care of all you organization clowns."

"Come quietly, and I won't have to fight you." The man said. His voice now proving he was young. It sounded older, but not of a fully grown man, but that of a boy no more than 17 years in age.

"Wait, your voice sounds familiar. Tell me who you are, NOW!" Sora demanded.

" I don't answer to nobodies." The boy said as he drew the Road to Dawn keyblade

That Keyblade 

"Riku." Sora said happily.

"Don't pretend like you know me!" Riku barked back, angry that his identity was now revealed, even though his face was still cloaked.

"Riku, whats wrong? Its me Sora, don't you remember."

Riku lowered his blade.

"Sora? No you're not Sora. Not anymore."

"What do you mean I'm not Sora anymore?" Sora asked.

"SHUTUP NOBODY" Riku shouted as he charged at Sora, his keyblade raised above his head.

"Riku, Stop!" Sora shouted as he blocked Riku's attack.

"Look at you. You call yourself Sora, yet you can't even wield that keyblade!" Riku said as he attacked Sora who was struggling to block Riku's attack.

"DIE NOBODY!" Riku said as he knocked Sora's keyblade out of his hand, onto the cold dark cement.

"Goodbye…Roxas" Riku said raising his keyblade over his head.

"Roxas? RIKU….NO!"

Riku swung his keyblade down at Sora's neck.

Sora awoke in a cold sweat in his bed. He looked outside and saw the moonlight reflecting off the ocean water. He breathed heavily, taking deep breaths. He felt his neck for any marks, but felt nothing.

What an awful dream. Why did Riku call me Roxas? Is it because Roxas is my nobody? I guess it was just a nightmare.

Sora lay back down and fell asleep, after tossing and turning in his bed for about an hour.

_Sora was awaken by the sunlight that shined through his room onto his face. Sora opened his eyes, closing them quickly because of the light shock. He rubbed them and sat up in his bed, flinging the sheet over, off of his legs. _What a weird dream that was, oh well I'm not gonna let it get to me_. Sora quickly got dressed, he wore the same cloths he'd received back at Yen Sid's tower, because today was a special day. Today Sora was going to see the king and the others._


	2. Chapter1

KINGDOM HEARTS: Forgotten Wars

Chapter 1: Blast off to the castle.

Sora met up with Riku and Kairi on the sandy beach of Destiny Island. Kairi stood with her arms folded, tapping her foot. She wore her pink dress as usual and held a purse which looked quite full. Riku stood too her right, his hands in his pockets. He wore his white vest and blue pants, just like when they defeated Xemnas.

"Sora, you're late. Riku and I have been waiting forever." Kairi complained as Sora ran up to them.

"I'm sorry, I guess I overslept a little huh?" Sora said with a smirk on his face.

Kairi scowled, not at all amused by Sora's tardiness.

"Enough, Sora's here so we can relax." Riku said calmly, stopping what was about to become an argument.

Riku brushed the hair out of his face and smiled.

"Besides, it doesn't matter that Sora's late, the gummi ship that's gonna pick us up isn't here yet." He added.

"So what should we do until it gets here?" Sora asked them.

They all thought about what to do, but no one could think of an activity to hold their interest until the ride arrived.

"I know!" Kairi said happily.

"What?" Sora and Riku asked in unison.

"Sora can tell the story of his last quest, you never did get around to telling us what happened to you after the door closed."

"Oh, well a lot of stuff happened. Although there was a period when I was asleep, so I don't remember what happened during that time."

"Asleep, you went to sleep?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I remember waking up in some kind of weird pod."

"That's strange." Kairi said.

"Yeah, not as strange as the dream I had last night. I actually meant to talk to you guys about that."

"Sora, save it for later, our ride is here." Riku said pointing in the distance.

A gummi ship flew in and landed softly on the beach. It was a rather large ship, large enough to fit at least 6 people, vs the 3 people like most of them. It had a red body, with a yellow racing stripe across either side.

"Chip n Dale must have worked hard on this ship to get it to fly itself." Sora said.

They all hopped into the gummi ship. Riku sat in the pilots seat, designating himself the driver. Kairi sat in the copilots seat, and Sora sat in the back.

"Why is it that you get to sit up front Kairi? You've never flown one of these."

Sora said

"Because ladies always get first priority." Kairi answered back slyly.

"Whatever." Sora said laying back and stretching across the back seat.

"Just wake me when we get to the castle." He said yawning and closing his eyes.

"Will do." Riku said as he fired up the engine.

Sora yawned again before falling into a deep slumber. He heard a faint voice and could just barely make out what it was saying.

"…Birth by Sleep"


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Roxas's journey begins.

Roxas walked through the dark alley towards where there was rumored to be a gate that would lead him to another world.

Axel stood leaning against the wall, as if he was waiting for him.

"Roxas, I can't let you do this."

"YOU can't let me do this. I didn't realize you had any authority over me."

Roxas growled back.

"Do you know what they'll do to you if you betray the organization?" Axel asked worriedly.

"So what, its not like anyone would miss me." Roxas said, as he walked away from Axel quickly, his head hung low.

"You're wrong, I would." Axel whispered to Roxas who had disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

Roxas made his way to the end of the alley. Against the wall was a portal, shrouded in darkness.

"Twilight beam" Roxas said as a beam of light shot out of his hands onto the portal, which lifted the dark barrier. Roxas took a deep breath then stepped through.

When he arrived on the other side he was surprised to see nothing but darkness. The only light shown from the floor, which curiously had drawings on it. It was made of magic, but looked to be of glass or porcelain. The drawings on the floor depicted people that Roxas felt as though he somehow knew. There was a duck, and what looked to be a silly looking dog. Then underneath them were a pretty girl and a boy with silver hair. Then Roxas noticed the biggest picture lay under his feet. It was a boy with brown hair and bright red shorts, and yellow shoes, holding a keyblade.

"Is this…Sora?" Roxas asked himself.

"Yes." Answered a voice.

Roxas looked up immedialy and saw Diz, one of the organizations high ups standing before him.

"Diz. I hope you aren't here to stop me, cause you won't." Roxas threatened.

"I'm not here to stop you Roxas, I'm here to help you. I'm going to show you the path to the worlds you seek." Diz said.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I feel that every nobody has a right to know where he or she came from." Diz replied.

"Thank you." Roxas said as a smirk crossed his face.

"Well you can't go anywhere looking like that." Diz said pointing at Roxas' robe.

Diz held up his hand and pointed at Roxas. A beam of light shot from his index finger and hit Roxas. Roxas closed his eyes as he clothes lit up brightly. When the light faded Roxas had a new wardrobe. He wore a black vest, which was zipped up, over that was a white vest with black stripes on the shoulders. He looked down at his legs and notice the black shorts with silver pant leg add ons. Since the vests were short sleeved, his black and white wristband could now be seen.

"There, that's the attire of a man on a quest." Diz said triumphantly.

"Thanks Diz. How am I going to get to other worlds?" Roxas asked.

"Why through the doors of course." Diz said as doors popped up from the floor magically and lined the edge of the circular floor on which they stood.

"Each door will take you to a new world. What you seek is through one of these doors." Diz explained.

"Use your keyblade well Roxas. Not only for protection, but for guidance. The keyblade is a powerful tool, and only those with strong wills can wield it. Quickly make haste through the first door." Diz said as he pointed to a door behind Roxas.

Above the door was an engraved triangle. It shined brightly as if inviting Roxas in.

"I will tell the others that I sent you to do tasks for me, that should keep them off your back."

"Diz, thank you. Tell Axel I'll see him soon." Roxas said before rushing into the door.

Diz stared at the door at which Roxas had passed through. He chuckled at first and then laughed maniacally.

"I will Roxas, I will."

"Sora wake up." A voice called, prompting Sora to open his eyes, ending yet another dream.

Riku and Kairi looked from their seats back at him.

"We're here." Riku said.

"Are you ok Sora, you were tossing and turning." Kairi said

"Yeah, and on top of that you kept mumbling." Riku added.

"I'm fine, c'mon lets go see the king." Sora said.

They climbed out of the gummi ship onto the metal platform on which Riku had landed. It was indoors, in the same area Sora had landed on his first trip to the castle.

"Follow me guys." Sora said walking towards the exit.

He opened the door and the bright sunlight shined through, blinding him.

Sora stepped through the door, then everything went black.


End file.
